Spartan meet Spectre
by Go Beyond Plus Ultra
Summary: This is a crossover Fic based upon Halo and mass effect where Spartan John 117 meets Spectre Jane/John (I haven't decided yet) Shepard I haven't thought much about this tell you what I'll make this chapter then brainstorm if I get good feedback then I will continue if not then okay.


**I think I might upload a story let me know if it is Good or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Mass effect if I did then what am I doing on this site.**

Prologue

Date December 11 2552

Location: Installation 04B above the Ark

"Come on! Faster!"

John and the Arbiter reach a massive open structure.

"The Dawn is close. We can make it! As long as the ground doesn't fall underneath us..."

The Warthog soon enters inside the interior of a large hallway with ramps.

"The charging sequence... it's too much for the ring to take!"

They soon reach another open structure where battles between the Flood and a few Sentinels continue.

"Halo is ripping itself apart!"

They come upon a large open stretch.

"Hurry Chief! Don't stop!" "Charging sequence at 30%..."

They reach one more open structure, this time a few Flood Pure Forms await them.

"50%, Chief!"

They reach another hallway with ramps, where a larger battle between Sentinels and the Flood rages on. "70%!"

The Warthog makes it out of the hallway battle, to an area where the Frigate can be seen from a distance

"80% charged!"

They head for the final bend, encountering more Sentinels. "90% - firing sequence initiated!" John and the Arbiter make it to the final straight stretch to the Forward Unto Dawn, but there's a 70 m (230 ft) gap of thin air between the open cargo bay and the edge of the structure. "Gun it, Chief! Jump! Floor it! Right into the hangar!"

The Warthog makes the jump, but doesn't land well, tumbling and rolling as it crashes into the Frigate's hangar. John-117 and the Arbiter recover, then the Dawn shifts. A Scorpion Main Battle Tank begins sliding towards the Arbiter, who takes cover behind a pile of crates. The tank plows into it. John leaps over the Warthog and hesitates, seeing the Arbiter digging himself out of the crates. John nods at him, and Arbiter nods back. The Arbiter rushes to the bridge while John runs to the hangar panel and plugs Cortana in to take control of the Frigate. Her image appears from a Holotank next to the panel.

"Hang on!"

Cortana ignites the thrusters at full burn and launches the Dawn at full speed. John grabs onto the terminal, hanging on for dear life as the Dawn leaves Halo's atmosphere. As John tries to stay anchored, the Warthog flies out, striking John on its way through the open hanger doors and out into empty space. John flies off the panel, then glides down the floor towards the doors, with a self-destructing Halo looming beneath. John punches his fist hard into the floor to get a grip, halting near the back end of the hangar. Cortana reaches out her arm towards him, scared of losing him.

"Chief!"

The Scorpion flies out towards John. He ducks his head just in time as it flies over him, narrowly missing John but smashing the floor behind him and falling back towards Halo. John begins to climb back up to Cortana, finally making it to the Holotank. Meanwhile, the Arbiter makes it to the bridge and sits down at the controls. John braces behind the panel, plugging Cortana back into his helmet.

"If we don't make it..." "We'll make it." "It's been an honour serving with you, John."

John finally rests his head back, exhausted. Halo suddenly explodes, engulfing the hangar in a binding white light. All goes blank.

"For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure..."

"...sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight, our fight, was elsewhere."

"As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten."

"Present arms!"

Seven Marines raise their Battle Rifles and each fire a single burst of three shots: a 3-volley salute. The view pans over the Ark Portal, now closed and silent, and Mt. Kilimanjaro against the evening sky.

"I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But..."

"You have my thanks. For standing by him to the end."

"Hard to believe he's dead."

The Arbiter looks away, toward the Shadow of Intent, hovering silently in the sky.

"Were it so easy."

The Arbiter leaves the Memorial. His Separatist Phantom heads back to the Shadow of Intent, hovering in about the same position the Portal to the The Ark once was. The Arbiter meets Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum on the bridge, looking at a holographic image of Earth.

"Things look different. Without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world - to know that it is safe." "Fear not. For we have made it so." "Take us home."

"Chief? Can you hear me?" "What happened?" "I'm not sure. When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The Portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed." "Well... some of us made it." "But you did it. Truth and the Covenant, the Flood..."

"It's finished." "I'll drop a beacon. But it'll be a while before anyone finds us Years, even."

"I'll miss you." "Wake me when you need me"

Cortana was right it would take years for someone to find them how many well that would be a spoiler.

 **Right that was the prologue for the Chief and Cortana in this story if I get enough positive feedback then it shall go on.**


End file.
